


After Hours

by AtomicNebula13



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNebula13/pseuds/AtomicNebula13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi encounters a fellow member of the Host Club after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally posted this elsewhere I broke it up into several chapters. Here I've posted it all as one work even though it's still labeled with 5 chapters. I really didn't need to break it up the first time.

Chapter 1

Haruhi sat on the large red couch in the host club room, her legs tucked underneath her, long after everyone else had taken their leave. She had asked Kyoya earlier in the day if she could borrow the room to study since her father would be having a special “friend” over this evening. She shuddered, knowingly. She knew, after his years of declaring that the only woman he would ever love had been his mother, that his newest companion was not female. It’s not that she had a problem with that… far from it. It was just… strange that after all these years he had found someone he wanted to spend time with, it had been just the two of them for so long. But at the same time it brought her a special sort of happiness, she was pleased that her father had found someone that he cared about. She wanted him to be happy, he deserved to be happy Haruhi also knew she secretly wanted him to find someone special, someone who would occupy his time when she was gone. Though she had yet to mention it to him, she planned to attend University in America, far from home, and she wasn’t sure how he would react to such news and she hoped that the prospect of a relationship at home would soften the blow for him, if only slightly. 

However, she assumed they wanted some privacy so she had told him there was some host club activity that she just absolutely had to participate in, lest she lose her scholarship. She didn’t want him to have any reason to argue with her though she detected a bit of skepticism in his eyes, she assumed he thought she was going to meet up with Tamaki.

She rolled her eyes at the thought.

She had a paper due this coming Tuesday and she wanted to complete it before the weekend. Weekends were, it seemed, no longer her time as the boys in the host club would always find some reason to show up at her door and whisk her away on some ridiculous new adventure. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had been able to sleep in on a Sunday. To her surprise, Kyoya had agreed to allow her use of the room and not added anything like a ridiculous rental fee to her already exorbitant amount of debt, stating that he did not care what she used the room for so long as it did not interfere with any of the host clubs activities. Perhaps that came from the fact that he took pity on her because that ridiculous buffoon Tamaki monopolized all her free time.

In order to stay in Ouran and effectively the host club she had to stay at the top of her class and Kyoya needed her to stay in the club to repay her debt, not to mention the fact that as a host, she drew a fairly decent crowd.

She smirked, allowing herself to indulge in the thought that even as a female she had enough charm to woo the women that frequented their club. It filled her with a sense of pride and she wondered if her male counterparts felt the same. It was a pleasant feeling, she could see why the boys enjoyed this club. Being fussed over and pampered, to be desired, was agreeable.

Even still, she disliked that she was so obligated to indulge in the extra curricular activities, it really cut into her study time and did nothing to diminish her debt. She winced, she couldn’t help but notice that her irritation with those activities sounded very much like Kyoya’s feelings about not engaging in activities that did not gain him merits. Though she admired the drive of the older boy she also found his personal outlook on life rather cold.

So here she was, taking full advantage of this uninterrupted quiet, papers stacked haphazardly on top of each other on the table in front of her, her pen hanging lazily from her mouth as she read through one of the books she was using as a reference.

She had long since discarded her blue blazer and her tie. It was late spring, summer seemed to be knocking on their doors and the heat from the days were now spilling into the evenings making the room stuffy, the air hanging still and oppressive. Though Ouran was a ridiculously ritzy school she assumed they didn’t have much use for the air conditioning after school hours since there usually weren’t any students to cater to, no one to regulate the temperature for. The room was slightly muggy but not unbearable. The top three buttons were undone on her white undershirt revealing the bit of white lace from the top of her camisole tank top, her sleeves pushed up to her elbows and her shoes and socks had been removed, revealing dainty toes and tiny feet.

Finding a particularly important piece of information in her text she removed her pen from her mouth and began to write furiously across the page, making notations for her sources as she went. Haruhi, when it came to schoolwork, was nothing short of diligent. She would carefully scrutinize her work until she was absolutely satisfied that there was nothing else she could do to improve it and she was almost there now. Other than cooking, schoolwork was the only other facet of her life in which she took extreme pride, everything else always felt rather insignificant.

Just a few more things to tweak and she would be able to pack her things and leave, not that she was in a real hurry. The school was a completely different place when no one was there, the usual chaos removed it seemed eerily calm and she welcomed the change. She, personally, enjoyed the silence. It was so hard to come by these days, a quiet moment.

As much as she loved all of the members of the club she was fast becoming exasperated with some of their antics, in particular the twins and Tamaki. She had to admit that sometimes it was fun or exciting to take part in the twins “games” or in the exploits of the “king” but too often it turned into some contest to try to garner her attentions or affections. That was tiresome and exceedingly irritating. Even Honey-senpai’s cutesy, innocent act tended to grate her nerves sometimes and for that she felt bad. He wasn’t really doing anything wrong she just thought it was immature for someone his age to act in the manner that he did sometimes. Then there was Kyoya, the devil shadow king of the club, she didn’t dislike him. In fact, she found his company soothed her because he seemed to have an explanation for all of the ridiculousness that composed the club. However, his calculating nature made it impossible for her to relax completely in his presence, he made sure no one was able to truly get close to him.

Indeed, it seemed the only member of their little family that didn’t grind her nerves on a daily basis was Mori-senpai but that was probably because he didn’t speak. She didn’t, however, feel unnerved by his unwillingness… or was it inability to speak. His silence was often a welcome change to the unruliness that the others brought to her life. His presence brought a simple peace and calm. He did not vie for her attention the way Tamaki and the twins did, rather he waited for her to come to him, accepting the company she would give, never asking for more. It probably didn’t hurt either that he was the one person she had special feelings for, more than just the fondness she shared for the others.

Once, not too long ago, she had briefly loved Tamaki and though they had tried to work things out between them she wasn’t really sure if he had ever resolved his feelings for her. He had been unable to decide between the romantic feelings he held for her and the paternal feelings he had deluded himself into believing. Either way it had not worked out, though they were able to remain close friends, there was not an ounce of awkwardness between them, which she attributed to his sunny personality. Tamaki still meant very much to her, he had helped to expand her once small world and for that she would always be grateful. She just didn’t have romantic feelings for him any longer.

Mori-senpai, however, was altogether different. His quiet disposition was something to be admired, not feared. Some people felt uncomfortable around him due to his quiet nature while others adored him for it. Thinking him a silent protector of the all too loveable, and very vocal, Honey-senpai. Haruhi thought that her senpai just didn’t deem words necessary and when he did take it upon himself she found his words were usually important, offering a substantial sort of help to the person he spoke to. His words were heavily weighted with wisdom that she felt was far beyond his eighteen years. Mori-senpai, she suspected, viewed his voice as an instrument of inference. He spoke when he was moved to do so, relying more on his actions to convey messages to others, though they were rarely able to decipher them.

Deciding to give herself a much needed break she stood, stretching her limbs, reveling in the delightful pull of her muscles, she reached her hands toward the ceiling. She moved across the room and retrieved a bottle of mineral water from the mini fridge they kept in the club room, she took a large sip and she decided to let her mind wander and as they always did her thoughts returned to Mori-senpai.

She felt slightly flushed as she remembered the first time he had called her by name, that day at Kyoya-senpai’s family resort. It was, to this day, one of her favorite memories with him. It had pleased her more than she had realized to hear his deep, baritone voice speaking her name. She could still recall the deep chord within herself his voice seemed to have struck that day, the slight shiver that shook her body and then, without warning he had picked her up and hauled her along through the jungle with one arm as if she weighed nothing at all. Cradling her gently, protecting her from all of the exotic animals that Kyoya-senpai’s family had added for “authenticity”.

The contact had made her hyper aware of the fact that his chest was bare. His physique, compared to the others, was highly impressive. His height alone made him a sight to behold. His tanned skin covered the powerful muscles underneath that had been conditioned through years of kendo competitions and judo matches. He was not bulky though, his tall build making the muscles long and lean, giving him the perfect appearance of grace and strength. Haruhi noted the cut, sharp angle of his jaw line and for a fleeting moment she had felt the strange urge to press her lips to the underside of his jaw, to feel that skin pressed against hers. Embarrassed by her train of thought she had downcast her eyes, a light blush tinging her cheeks. Where exactly had that thought come from? She had wondered to herself.

As they continued on their journey she noticed that despite the light hint of sweat, he smelled incredibly good. She wondered what kind of cologne he wore… something needlessly expensive she bet. The sun caused his dark hair to shine, she wondered how it would feel to run her fingers through it. Would it be coarse or soft?

Sometime along their trek her body had curled into his, her right hand braced against his chest to steady herself and though she was worried about the contact it had not seemed to bother him.

Haruhi had been all too disappointed when he had finally had to put her down and at the time those thoughts had confused her. She knew now that she had probably been harboring feelings for him since then but only lately had they made their way to the forefront of her mind.

The few times he tended to look her way now she would find herself unable to keep eye contact with him. Whether he noticed her aversion or not remained to be seen since he never asked her about it. She hoped he hadn’t noticed because deep down she knew he was sort of sensitive. She had picked up on that when Kasanoda-kun had begged him to become his apprentice. During the exercise, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru had torn apart Mori-sen1pai’s character and Haruhi had felt bad for him. She had not agreed with their assault on him in the slightest. He wasn’t exactly expressionless, just because he didn’t smile all the time, or scream, or cry the way Tamaki and the twins did, didn’t mean he wasn’t expressive.

His emotions, for anyone who bothered to look, were easily read in the depths of his eyes. His dark grey, almost black eyes shone with everything from sadness (her least favorite), to amusement, to tenderness. She saw that most often when he looked at Honey-senpai. It was obvious that he was devoted to the pint sized candy fanatic and it wasn’t just his familial obligations that kept him by his side. That was why she had yet to confess her feelings to Mori-senpai because either way she knew he would deny her. She had seen him turn down the confession of another classmate first hand, though he had not actually responded to her in any way, his silent rebuff more than clear. Besides, he and Honey-senpai would be graduating in a few months and she was content just to spend the time she had left with him in club activities. She did not need anything from him in return. She didn’t need him to reciprocate the way she felt.

She allowed herself to think about her senpai shirtless one last time before returning to sit on the couch and wrap up her report.

When she first heard it she thought she had been imagining it. She waited silently and again she heard some shuffling coming from the closet that they usually kept all of their props and costumes in. She was slightly on edge but fairly certain that it couldn’t be anything major, after all she had been here for hours and no crazed maniacs or rapists had burst out of there.

“Hello?” she called out.

She got no response.

Maybe senpai’s silly tanuki had made his way back into the club room somehow?

Soundlessly, she made her way over to the door, raising a tentative hand she grabbed the doorknob but before she was able to open the door it swung open with enough force to knock her onto her bottom, her arms shooting out behind her to break her fall.

“Owww…” she said, her rear end had connected hard with the floor.

Confused and a bit frightened she looked up to see what exactly had thrown the door open…

CHAPTER 2

 

“Mori-senpai?” Haruhi asked as she looked up, way up, at the young man standing before her now.

“Haruhi?” he asked, a look of pure bewilderment gracing the fine features of his face. His customary poker face long gone, his brow furrowed and his mouth twisted a bit. He looked completely and utterly lost as his eyes swept across the empty cavern of the host club room.

“Did I do this?” he asked, gesturing towards the sprawled out position of her on the floor.

“Uh… yeah. But I’m fine…” she responded, but before she could get herself up he had reached down, his massive hands gripping the tops of her arms as one would do to a small child and lifted her up onto her feet. Once she had righted herself he moved to let go of her, but not before running his hands down her small arms.

“Gomen.”

“It’s okay senpai. What were you doing in there?” she inquired, trying desperately to shake off the goose bumps that his involuntary caress had caused.

It wasn’t often that large men ambled out of closets in the middle of the night. Not that she was complaining, she happened to be particularly fond of this one after all.

He shrugged, not exactly knowing the answer to that himself. If he had to guess he would probably wager that he had become tired sometime during the club activities and before he was able to cause any serious damage he had stolen away to take a nap in the deep confines of the host club’s prop closet. As of late, he had been working exceptionally hard on his kendo, conditioning himself for an upcoming tournament and the increased activity was taking its toll on him.

Though he could never remember the events that took place in his sleep deprived state he was told it was quite a sight to behold and could sometimes be disruptive. The last thing he wanted to do was be a burden to anyone so he figured he subconsciously removed himself to take a nap.

He wondered silently why Mitskuni didn’t wake him because he would surely have known where his cousin went off to. Mitskuni knew everything there was to know about him… well… almost everything. But it was the end of the week, every Friday Mitskuni spent time training Chika one of the only times the brothers got along and it warmed his heart to see them able to interact in any sort of way so he assumed the smaller of the two had gone off to see his brother.

His attention was pulled back to the tiny girl standing before him and he found himself wondering why she was still here. Haruhi was looking up at him expectantly, her bright eyes shining with her curiosity. She really was adorable, he thought. There was an innocence to her that reminded him very much of his cousin but there was more to it than that.

She was… attractive to him. In a way no one else he had ever known had been before. He had never felt strongly about anyone else before outside of Mitskuni and his younger brother but this feeling was altogether different. It wasn’t a familial love, with Haruhi. He was attracted to her because she was a woman.

Since no one else was here, there were tiny pink barrettes in her hair, holding her bangs out of her face, one of the only things that might give away her true gender. She wasn’t wearing any shoes making her seem that much smaller to him, the few extra inches they provided gone, she barely reached his chest. 

Her blazer, he noticed, was missing as well. All she wore was her white button down a few buttons had been undone, exposing her delicate collarbone and a tiny bit of lace. He wasn’t sure what the lace belonged to but his mind was only able to conjure up images of small, intimate pieces of clothing and that made him blush. He turned his head to the side and coughed into his hand hoping that she had not noticed his reaction to her.

It seemed she had not as she soon spoke to him. “Well, in any case I’m just finishing up a report that I have due next week and after that I’ll be on my way.” She answered the question he had never asked out loud.

Often times he found himself in awe of Haruhi. Outside of Mitskuni, no one else in his life could anticipate his intentions or understand the way his mind worked, not even his parents. He was able to communicate with her without ever speaking a word, even times when he did not wish to convey his emotions or objectives she was still able to pick up on it, though she rarely called him out on it.

“I see.” was his only reply.

She turned her back to him then, moving toward the couch to continue her task.

She cracked open her large text again, resuming at the spot she had left off before she had begun to day dream about the man that was now in the room with her. Unable to resist, she watched from the corner of her eye as he moved to the refrigerator to fetch his own bottle of water. She regarded his appearance, his hair was slightly tousled, his clothes slightly rumpled and she thought it was a fair assumption that he had fallen asleep somewhere in that closet. Mori-senpai, when tired, acted wildly out of character becoming quite talkative and flirtatious.

The last time he had even called her cute, she recalled, a small satisfactory smile settling on her lips. Ever since the club members had discovered the secret of a tired Mori-senpai, they had all taken precautions to make sure that was not revealed to their guests.

She fully expected him to go on his way, to catch up with Honey-senpai wherever he may be so she was astonished when she felt the couch sink to her left. She looked up from her text to see him sitting there next to her, his head thrown back on the couch, his eyes closed. She could see the long expanse of his neck and she watched as his pulse point throbbed slightly. His right leg was pressed lightly against hers, both his hands were wrapped around the bottle of water that he now held in his lap.

He was absolutely lovely and she couldn’t help it as his nearness was having an effect on her. She shifted slightly uncomfortable, effectively ending the slight physical contact between the two of them.

“Senpai?” she asked.

She heard his grunt in response and decided to continue.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I shouldn’t be too much longer and I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I’ll stay.” He said, offering her no other explanation, but it was also clear that he did not wish to continue discussing the topic, so she did not argue.

She didn’t mind the company though so she turned back to her task.

She resisted the urge to fidget as she poured over her notes one more time, his closeness was a distraction to her. She could feel the heat from his body pouring off him, she desperately wanted to lean into that heat, but didn’t dare to.

Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a heavy weight settle on her left shoulder, turning her head a little so she could see exactly what was going on. All she could see was the dark hair that topped her senpai’s head but she discerned very quickly that he managed to fall asleep again as she could feel his steady breath fanning across her neck. She looked down at his sleeping face and to her extreme pleasure she noticed that in his sleep it seemed he talked incessantly. Though he made no sound his mouth moved and she couldn’t help but wonder what he was saying and who he was talking to. It seemed in his sleep he was able to freely voice his opinions that he couldn’t while awake. A small giggle escaped her lips and her eyes softened a bit as she drank in the rare sight of him asleep.

She bit her lip as a thought seized her and before she could lose her nerve she decided to act on her impulse. Who knew when, or if, this would ever happen again. Odds certainly weren’t in her favor.

She shifted her body closer to him so that she was facing him and moved his head so it rested on her chest, his cheek settling gently over her heart. She then raised her hand and placed it softly on the back of his head, she was more than a little surprised at how soft his hair was. It was thick but still feathery soft and she couldn’t help it as her hand moved to stroke her fingers through the strands, just like she had imagined doing all those months ago. A contented sigh escaped from him and the sound caused her heart to swell in her chest.

He really was very handsome. Daring to take it a step further she moved her hand, which was now shaking, and stroked the pristine skin on his cheek. This too was impeccably soft, there were no blemishes what so ever on his perfect face.

Her hand stilled as she felt him shift against her, he opened his eyes and she could feel the flutter of his eyelashes on the exposed skin of her chest, just above her tank top. On impulse Haruhi pulled away from him not wanting him to realize what she had just been doing. This caused him to lose his balance and he ended up toppling to the floor on top of her, hands on either side of her head, his entire body landing between her slim thighs, his head landing on her small breasts. 

They stayed that way for a pregnant moment as both of their minds struggled to get a grip on the situation.

“G-gomen Haruhi…” he said, still not fully awake or understanding exactly how he managed to get himself into this predicament. He tried to move himself from the compromising position on top of her, but her nearness had already taken its effect on his body. As his body shifted over hers the erection that he now had, brushed lightly against her inner thigh. His movements instantly stilled and he was suddenly wide awake as he felt the contact, he had to bite back a groan and at the same time his face shifted between several different shades of red, each one darker than the last. He turned his face to the side, not wanting her to see his reaction.

Haruhi on the other hand was unable to contain the soft moan as it fell from her lips, her eyes growing wide at the exotic brush of him. That couldn’t be what she thought it was, could it?

“M-Mori-senpai?” she asked, though she wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted to know. Confirmation that he was excited?

Having yet to remove himself completely from his position on top of her all he could do was sheepishly look at her, and in his eyes she saw a mixture of shame and embarrassment, but also another, darker emotion hidden there that she couldn’t quite place.

His mind, however, was running over the small moan he had heard issue from her. He didn’t know what to make of it. Involuntary reaction to his obscene body?

“Gomen nasai, Haruhi. I didn’t mean to.” He offered another apology. He wasn’t sure what else he could do. How could you apologize for something like that?

‘Sorry, but I find you absolutely irresistible physically and in pretty much every other way possible so I wasn’t able to control my raging hormones’ just didn’t seem to cut it, besides, he didn’t think he could even manage a phrase that long at the moment.

He was morbidly embarrassed. If you could die from embarrassment he would be long gone by now.

Again he tried to move from overtop of her but he was interrupted as her small hands came up to capture his face and before he could ask what she was doing she sat up slightly to meet him, pressing her lips gently to his.

Their lips met for a few brief seconds but that’s all it took to spark their heated desires. Mori’s blood practically boiled in his veins and he was thrown off guard by how strongly he reacted to that small amount of contact, just the barest hint of skin upon skin. He took the gesture as a clear sign that she did not mind his body’s betrayal.

Haruhi was mortified by her own brazen act. How could she dare to be so bold when she didn’t even know how he felt about her?

Her anxiety, however, was short lived as Mori pressed his lips to hers, this time with a little more force.

Her eyes fluttered closed once again at the touch of his lips. His lips were soft, just like his hair and skin had been, though they were slightly rougher than her own.

Mori could feel Haruhi practically melt beneath him and he smirked internally. Their first kiss had been tentative, guarded. This kiss seemed more demanding, both parties insistent that they get what they wanted from each other.

The tallest member of the host club had never been proficient with the spoken word, but he was well versed in the language of the body and this was how he would show her how much he cared for her, that he had always cared for her. If he were being honest with himself he would be able to admit that since the day he had discovered she was a girl he felt strongly for her. He had wondered at that time when she had called out for him to save her from Tamaki why he had reacted so strongly. Why had he rushed to, what he had thought was a boy, and hoisted him high into the air away from his crazed classmate? But the moment he held her slender, lithe body in his hands, feeling the slight curve of her small breasts, he had known immediately that he had been mistaken and unknowingly in that moment his fate had been sealed. Mori had always been a man of service, working for the benefits of others and the moment he held Haruhi in his arms he became her slave, all without her knowing. He silently swore that he would always protect her. He was destined to keep her from harm.

He felt the same at Kyoya’s resort, when he heard her crying out in fear he had been unable to walk away, choosing instead to cradle her small body and take her along with him as he searched for Mitskuni and he could still remember the happiness he felt with her. The absolute completeness he had experienced enveloped him when she was in his arms, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her. He felt she was more suited to someone like Tamaki or Hikaru than himself.

Mori knew he wasn’t exactly the best of company because he didn’t speak. The others once compared his personality to that of a piece of furniture. Haruhi was more suited to another that could charm her and keep her amused, and yet... here she was, beneath him, kissing him back with an eagerness he had never seen from her and he wanted more.

His lips moved, unyielding, against hers. His body screamed for him to take this further, to touch her creamy, smooth skin, to explore but he was worried about moving too fast for her. As far as he knew, Haruhi had not done anything more than kiss and have a few make-out sessions with Tamaki during their brief relationship. He didn’t want to scare her away, to ruin this opportunity that was now before him.

But more than that, if this moved further, he didn’t just want it to be a one night fling. He wanted Haruhi for good but if that was not what she wished then he wouldn’t ask it of her but he could at least make a memory with her now.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip experimentally, seeking entrance. She gasped into their kiss and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue in to explore the moist cavern of her mouth. Her tongue felt like velvet against his own and this time he was unable to hold back as he groaned. She was an exquisitely good kisser, something he didn’t really expect of her, as she was rather inexperienced but her tongue wrestled expertly with his, both of them fighting for dominance but neither truly wanting to win. The battle was more fun, after all.

Haruhi was reveling in the sweet sensation of her senpai’s tongue against her own. She noted, somewhere in her subconscious that his mouth tasted spicy, like cinnamon and something more exotic she’d never had the pleasure of enjoying before. So different from the flavor of her only other partner, Tamaki. His flavor was more floral, like lavender and at the time she couldn’t place her discomfort kissing him but now she knew. This was what a man was supposed to taste like, deep and complex.

He moved his left hand from the floor to run it down the side of her face, her skin was so soft and supple. It rivaled that of Mitskuni but somehow, even though he spent his entire life with the dimunitive blonde, he felt Haruhi’s was more delicate. It felt incredible against his rough calloused fingers. He moved lower, grasping her chin and tilted her head back slightly, changing the angle of their kiss and allowing him to deepen their union. He plundered her mouth mercilessly, tasting the delicate sweetness she possessed, her unmarred innocence.

Mori was driving her mad. The way his tongue moved against hers was exhilarating and she couldn’t help it as her breathing sped up. She wanted this… she wanted more. In all honestly, she wanted whatever he was going to give her tonight. She had waited so very long for this moment and even if they couldn’t stay together afterwards, she wanted this much at least.

Haruhi had never been one to indulge in selfishness or desires but Mori-senpai brought out a side of her that she didn’t even realize was there. She never needed to be validated through attention, least of all by a man but every time his eyes met hers, each time her name passed over those perfect lips of his she felt true desire surge through her so intensely she thought she might shatter.

Morinozuka Takashi made her feel like a woman without even being conscious of it. 

She shivered as she felt his hand move from her chin, his fingertips gently caressing the column of her neck, only to move lower as he traced her collar bone lightly causing goose bumps to rise on her flesh and her nipples to tighten into little peaks, his fingertips leaving scorching trails across her body as they moved.

His lips finally left hers for the first time only to move to her ear and nibble the lobe there, raking his teeth over it before taking it into his mouth, running his hot tongue along the sensitive flesh. Once he was satisfied with that he moved down, branding her with his lips down the length of her neck, to her chest. He stopped as he got to the top hem of her shirt.

It was in the way and though he had resigned himself to take things slow he was unable to control what happened next, the instincts he was so famously known for taking over. He lifted himself from the floor taking her with him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips causing the most sacred and private areas of her body to press against his own and he found that one motion so incredibly erotic he thought he was going to lose it then.

He was able to hold on to his self control long enough to lower himself down onto the couch, placing her so that she straddled his lap, his arousal pressing into her inner thigh. Reaching up he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and brought her down roughly for a searing kiss before he moved them down and tore her over shirt from her body, the buttons flying in all directions as they popped off from the force of his actions. He discarded the offensive piece of fabric, glaring at it menacingly, before moving back to the object of his desires, not wanting to give her a moment to cool down.

Haruhi was surprised by the normally docile Mori-senpai’s actions. She had never seen him look more heated, more hungry, and she had never been more turned on in her life. The glint of emotion in his eyes she had detected earlier but could not place was plainly visible now. It was lust. He wanted her and oh Gods did she want him too.

Shortly after removing her white shirt his hands moved underneath her tank top, he ran his hands over the smooth skin on her belly before he continued his upward conquest, taking her clothing with him. He pulled the tank top up and over her head, mussing her hair up a little bit but he thought she couldn’t have looked more alluring. Her slightly disheveled hair matched beautifully with her kiss swollen lips and the pink blush that dusted her cheeks. 

Mori looked at her now that she was mostly bare from the waist up, the only thing left to remove was the lacy pink bra she was wearing. He couldn’t help it as a small smirk graced his lips, he wouldn’t have pegged her to have anything pink. Let alone the delicate, feminine lace.

He was captivated by the sight, reveling in the knowledge that she did, in fact, embrace some form of her femininity. Though he may never admit it to her, or to anyone else, he secretly delighted in the girlish outfits that Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru were so fond of putting her in. She always looked so cute when she dressed as a girl even with her indignant expressions and pleas for them to stop. Haruhi was still the most captivating creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

For a brief moment he flashed back to the night at Nekozawa’s summer house when her father just happened to have repacked all of her clothes and she had worn that adorable pink dress. He thanked the Gods several times that night that he wasn’t prone to nosebleeds because if he had he would have never been able to live it down and he didn’t even want to think of how he would explain it to the others. He wanted her to be able to wear dresses. He wanted her to dress girly for him, to wear lacey intimate pieces, for his eyes only.

Brought back to the present he swallowed hard as he ran his hands along her sides slowly from her hips, moving up, each time he would get closer and closer to the underside of her breasts. This was his way of giving her a chance to slow it down, to refuse him, if she didn’t want him to go further, he would stop. He didn’t necessarily want to but Haruhi meant a lot to him, he didn’t want to hurt or disrespect her in any way. But she made no move stop him, she just continued to lean into his touches and moan every so often and soon he found his thumbs fingering the bottoms of her bra and in one final gesture he flexed his hands up until they covered her chest completely. He squeezed lightly on her breasts and was rewarded with a quiet “oh” from her.

That was all the encouragement he needed as he snaked his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. Then slowly, painfully slowly, he lowered the garment down her arms, goose bumps rising on her skin in the wake of his touch. When he had finally removed the garment he threw it to the side and looked at her face, avoiding gazing at her now bare breasts. He wanted to gauge her reaction first.

She had a beautiful blush riding high on her cheeks but her eyes were still bright and honest. She wasn’t frightened or hesitant, just shy. Seeing no discomfort there he moved his gaze to drink in the sight of her. 

Though her breasts were indeed small she was not washboard flat as Kaoru had once called her. The school uniform actually did a great job of hiding what she did have which was a pair of perfectly round and perky breasts with beautifully pink peaks. Though he wasn’t a fan of sweets he couldn’t help but compare the beautiful mounds to some confectionary’s that Mitskuni often ate and somehow, he knew, that what she was presenting him with was far sweeter than anything he could find in a bakery.

Again, he slid his hands up from her hips and cupped her breasts gently squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. Haruhi moaned and unconsciously bucked her hips causing a superb amount of friction against him. In retaliation he took one of her perfect pink nubs between his thumb and forefinger and pinched, forcing a high pitched squeak to elicit from her. He continued his assault on her body, pinching and flicking her until she was panting heavily on top of him. He leaned forward, catching her right nipple in his mouth, he sucked on her before biting down lightly. She screamed this time and he moved to give its twin the same attention not wanting it to feel neglected. If Haruhi let him he would make sure from tonight on neither her or her body would ever feel neglected.

Haruhi’s mind and body were both humming with the intense sensations he was introducing her to. She had never felt so good before, her blood was singing in her veins causing a pounding in her head that wasn’t unpleasant, it drowned out everything around her. The only thing she was conscious of anymore was the man beneath her and the sensuous things he was doing to her.

Her brief interludes with Tamaki had never felt like this. She noticed, though, through her pleasure filled haze that her partner was still, for the most part completely clothed. She thought that was rather unfair, she planned to remedy the situation as soon as she was able to think through the hazy desire in her head. 

Reaching down she grabbed his neck tie and yanked up on it, effectively pulling him away from the breast he had been lavishing with attention.

He looked at her for a moment worried that he might have pushed her too far. Perhaps he had moved too fast? He was taken aback as she removed his tie and then slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Each time she freed a button she opened his shirt a little more, exposing his heated skin to the heady night air until his torso was bare before her.

‘Oh, so that’s what she wants...’

He leaned forward so she could finish what she started, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and off of his body, discarding it on the couch to the right.

Her eyes swept over the expanse of his chest, down to his stomach which sported absolutely flawless abs that she could not wait to run her tongue over. Her appraisal continued, lower still to his belly button and then her eyes followed the thin trail of hair that led down and disappeared into his pants. She bit her lip knowingly as she saw the large bulge that was hidden beneath the fabric, she couldn’t believe that she was the one that caused his aroused state.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her sex directly on top of his, slowly she began to grind her hips into his causing that delicious friction that she felt earlier. Haruhi set a steady rhythm unable to hold back the breathy moans that escaped her lips. Mori’s hard cock was rubbing harshly on her hidden nub and she couldn’t help but move against him in earnest, all traces of her earlier modesty gone in the face of these new sensations. She felt him tense beneath her so she stopped and looked up to see his face, wondering if he was pleasured by this as much as she was.

Haruhi noticed that his head was thrown back on the couch, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched together, almost as if he were in pain.

“Ah! Mori-senpai?! Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to.” She said, panicking. How could she have done something so stupid? But then again it’s not like she could have known what to do, this was her first time ever engaging in this sort of intimate activity.

“Haruhi…” he said, his voice laced with the lust he felt looking at her with half lidded eyes he grasped her hips firmly with his large hands and pressed her down against him harder, this time grinding his hips into her as well, finally being in enough control to reciprocate the action.

He licked his lips, it felt incredible. Though they were still clothed, he could feel her soft mound pressing harshly against his engorged member, he could feel the way her thighs tightened slightly as he pressed against her hidden jewel and he loved every second of it.

“Oooh…” Haruhi cooed.

‘Guess I wasn’t hurting him after all.’

This went on for a few minutes longer, Haruhi writhing above him as he rolled his hips to meet hers, they set a gratifying pace, one that offered them both the satisfaction they so desired. Their respective moans and groans creating a passionate symphony that only they, themselves, were in attendance for. haruhi was the first to break their rhythm, unable to continue with their current situation. She could feel, very clearly, the sopping wetness their movements had caused in her panties and she wanted more but her pants were in the way. They had to go.

She stopped their motions and jumped down from his lap. She stood before him as he sat on the couch and before she could continue with what she was to do next he reached out and while he had his eyes locked with hers he undid the button on her pants.

‘How did he know what I wanted?’ she thought absently to herself, but the idea of him undressing her proved to strong an attraction to bother with such musings as lust once again clouded her mind.

Mori stopped with that, waiting for her to protest but she never did, in fact, she seemed rather eager to be rid of the fabric covering her, so he slid the zipper down and hooked his thumbs in the loops of her pants and then very slowly he pulled them down from her svelte hips, down her legs and eventually he let them pool on the ground at her feet.

For the second time that evening he smiled. Her panties matched her bra, pink and lacey, but he couldn’t ignore the very prominent dark patch that he saw. She was wet… for him.

He grit his teeth and felt his member twitch in his pants, impatiently. He wouldn’t rush this though. He wanted to savor every single second of their night together. After silently appraising her lower body, even though it was still slightly covered, he leaned back on the couch. She had been preparing for something, he assumed, that was why she had removed herself from his lap. He wanted to see what she was going to do next….

CHAPTER 3

Haruhi could barely comprehend what exactly was happening to her. Mori-senpai, the quietest and most reserved member of the entire host club had just removed her pants and most of her other clothing, touched her in ways no one had ever touched her before. The only thing left to cover her body was the pair of panties she was wearing and she silently thanked the Gods that today had not been laundry day. She stood before him for a moment just watching him look at her. She hoped he liked what he saw… if the bulge in his pants was any indication, he did.

She stepped out of the pants that were at her feet, kicking them across the room she then lowered herself to her knees in front of him as he sat on the couch silently observing her. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw, just like she had wanted to do the first time he had carried her.

She heard him hum low when she did that, feeling the vibrations on her lips from him and she continued her path across his tanned skin. Once she reached the taut muscles of his stomach she ran the tip of her tongue along the ridges, his muscles tensed at the contact before relaxing and the act generated several more moans from him. When she reached his belly button she flicked out her tongue, dipping it into the well she heard his sharp intake of breath.

She smiled against his skin.

She wanted him to like this, she wanted to please him. Moving lower she came to the button on his pants. She raised her shaking hands up and after a few unsuccessful attempts, she undid the button. Then she did something he couldn’t have seen coming. She used her teeth to pull down the zipper, all the while she kept her gaze locked on his.

His mouth opened in astonishment. Where the hell had she learned to do that?!

Ignoring his inquisitive gaze she continued on grasping his pants and pulling them down, he raised his hips off the couch so she could achieve her goal, all to eager to aid her in any way. 

To say she was impressed was an understatement. He was massive. His cock strained against the fabric of his black boxers, barely able to contain him. Haruhi felt a strange mixture of intimidation and need that caused the heat between her legs to flare considerably. Determined to go further she pulled his boxers down and then discarded them with the rest of their clothing. He was now completely bare before her eyes, the sight was thrilling. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, her breath sped up, coming out in short puffs, her eyes glazed over with want as she greedily took in the sight of his length which now pointed straight at the ceiling, standing tall and rigid.

She looked up at him expectantly and she almost fumbled when she saw his expression.

His face was beet red, his eyes refusing to meet hers. For some reason she found this extremely funny. 

How could he feel embarrassed with a body as absolutely flawless as his own?

She lifted herself up to him, leaning forward she allowed his length to brush against her entire body and she heard him gasp.

“Mori-senpai… don’t be embarrassed. You look so good.” She breathed into his ear, her hot breath fanning out against him. Haruhi was pleasantly surprised by how confident and sultry her voice sounded but she wanted him to know that she fully appreciated the view. She then used her tongue to trace the outer shell of his ear before she took his lobe into her mouth, reciprocating the act he had done for her earlier in the evening.

“Ughn…” he moaned incoherently, the sensation of her soft tongue laying claim to the sensitive skin and the feel of her petite body pressed against his was divine, this was heaven. Her skin was so soft and smooth, his own heated skin was beginning to crave the feeling, he wanted nothing more than to feel her entire naked body pressed against his. 

She pulled away from him, allowing her chest to slide against his, her hardened peaks brushing against him in the most seductive way possible, she returned to her position between his knees. Reaching out she took his hard length into her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

This elicited not only a heated groan from him but also caused liquid to bubble up at the tip of him. Intrigued she moved her mouth to the head and experimentally ran her tongue along his tip, tasting him.

“Haruhi!” he managed to growl out. As much as he wanted this he didn’t think he would be able to hold himself back from bucking his hips into her mouth and forcing her to take all of him. He didn’t want to choke her but he knew it was a distinct possibility if she continued her ministrations. 

Haruhi ignored him, from his reaction it had obviously been something he liked so she wanted to continue. His heady taste was salty, exotic, akin to the taste of his mouth but more concentrated in this form. This time she ran her tongue along the entire tip, twisting it around before she inserted it into her mouth and began to suck him. She pressed her tongue along the underside of his shaft, taking him deeper into the confines of her mouth with each stroke, stroking the base of him with her hand. Even if she tried her damndest, Haruhi knew she wouldn’t be able to take his entire length into her mouth. She wondered if she was even doing this right, she didn’t exactly have any sort of experience in this. She didn’t get too far into her learning experience though, shortly after starting she was pulled up roughly by the hair at the nape of her neck.

She gave a surprised yelp, though it didn’t exactly hurt, it was unexpected. Maybe she shouldn’t have ignored him before.

She was brought eye to eye to Mori and the fire she saw in his eyes gave her reason to pause.

“Mori-senpai?” she questioned. Had she done something wrong?

 

“Takashi.” He said, low and guttural. It wasn’t a request. It wasn’t a suggestion. It was a command.

It was too much. Her skills were clumsy at best but that made it all the more seductive to him, her innocence was intoxicating.

“Takashi…” she whispered breathlessly.

He growled, pressing his lips to hers roughly he laid claim to what was his. He wanted her so badly. There was a perfectly good reason for why he was called the “wild type” in the host club, Mori acted solely on instinct and now his were taking over, his usual disciplined nature was being overpowered. Hearing his given name fall from her lips caused an intense surge of emotion to stir within him. He felt love for her, possession over her, and a slight touch of anger at her use of the honorific on his name. He didn’t want her to use an honorific when she addressed him any longer. He didn’t want there to be anything between them anymore, he wanted them to join in every way possible. Physically, emotionally, spiritually. It was no good to use such social normalcies in a situation that did not deem them, if Haruhi was to be his lover, she needed to call him Takashi. He wanted every single aspect of the small woman that was before him.

He needed her and soon otherwise he was convinced he would burst into flames, consuming everything in the room around him. True, Haruhi would not be his first. He had two other partners before this but he had never felt this aroused, this heated before, never wanted anything with this magnitude. Maybe it did make a difference if you loved someone.

His first lover he met during his second year, a girl he had not known all that well but he had tried to give a relationship a try at the insistence of Mitsukuni. He found out shortly that she wasn’t interested in him outside of business dealings and the bedroom, which hurt, even though he never particularly cared for the girl. He had been used… and the second girl had been nothing but a fling, just getting rid of some excess tension.

He didn’t feel that way about Haruhi, not at all.

Mori wanted to claim Haruhi as his own. He wanted her, now and forever, if she would have him.

All his life he denied himself anything he wanted or desired, disciplined to a painful degree. Living solely for his blonde headed cousin, looking only to satisfy Mitsukuni’s aspirations. For the first time, he wanted something that was only his, something that would bring him alone pleasure and happiness. Haruhi could bring that to him.

Reaching down he grasped her by her bottom and dragged her back into his lap. If she continued her ministrations with that perfect mouth he knew he wouldn’t last long. Besides, he hadn’t gotten his chance to touch her.

He settled her into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips on the couch and he lowered her down onto him. He could feel how wet she was through her panties and he knew he needed to feel her.

He reached up to squeeze her breasts, pinching both of her nipples simultaneously and just as she had done before she bucked her hips against him. He hissed as he felt her soaking wetness begin to coat his length. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, his member throbbed and ached, begging to be buried deep in the confines of her wet passage, to claim her.

His right hand slid down from her breast, over the smooth skin of her stomach, reaching lower until he cupped her sex in his hand. She moaned loudly at the contact and the heat from his palm, she pressed herself against him but he moved his hand away. Mori wanted to be in control of her passions for the moment.

Her eyes fluttered open to look at him, whimpering at the loss of contact against her mound. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his own again. This time she delved her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, kissing him with a feverish passion she didn’t know she possessed but she needed to feel him, in some way.

Her tongue’s enthusiastic ministrations against his own made it impossible for him to keep his hands to himself. He replaced his hand to her mound, pressing lightly with the heel of his hand into the spot where he knew her secret nub would be.

“Mmmm….” Was the only response he got but he took it as a good sign.

He continued his assault on her soft sex, he could feel her clit harden under his attentions, her panties were completely soaked through, her hot wetness was beginning to soak his hand and though he tried to ignore it and continue, he couldn’t.

He moved his hand off of her and she whined, disappointed. It had felt so good, she didn’t want him to stop but her disappointment soon dissolved as she felt his thumb sweep repeatedly over her hidden pearl and she couldn’t help herself as her body tensed with every caress. Haruhi wondered how much she could take before she actually broke and went insane.

Mori continued his assault on her small body, she was now grinding against him wildly and he could feel her body begin to quake. Her thighs tensed around his legs, her breath coming out in shallow pants, moans and whimpers were beginning to become strangled noises in her throat. He wondered if this would be her first orgasm and he hoped it was, just another form in which he would lay his claim to her. The sense of accomplishment would be like nothing he ever felt before.

Seconds later, after one last hard circling of his thumb over her, Haruhi screamed, her body convulsing harshly as her very first orgasm crashed down on her. He could feel the contraction of her inner walls even through her panties and he bit his lip hard enough to draw a little blood. He wanted to feel that around his own length.

He felt an immense pride swell in his chest as he watched her cum. He had done that, he had made Haruhi lose control and he loved it.

Still coming down from the extreme high that her lover had brought her to Haruhi was completely spent in the arms of the man she was with. She pressed lazy kisses to his shoulder, tasting him. He lifted them both off of the couch before he deposited her on it again and this time he was on his knees before her. Haruhi’s mind slowly began to register the position they were now in and for the first time since their exploration began, she was nervous.

She knew what was coming next, he wanted to see her naked… completely. It wasn’t that she was worried about the acts she was sure they would engage in, no, that was what she was counting on. She wanted that. But still, no one had ever seen her completely naked before and she was a little embarrassed. What if he didn’t like the way she looked?

Her face was on fire as he hooked his thumbs underneath the elastic of her panties. She couldn’t do this, she was too embarrassed. She moved her hands to lay on top of his and he looked up at her.

Mori wondered if she was finally going to stop him.

CHAPTER 4

 

Mori’s hands remained where they were but they now lay completely still. This was it, he had gone too far. He cursed himself inwardly just because he was so eager didn’t mean she was. He kept his gaze locked on hers and he noticed that though she was red in the face she didn’t seem to be frightened. Instead her expression was guarded and that’s when it dawned on him, she was embarrassed. He should have recognized that fact, what woman wouldn’t be bashful getting undressed by her lover for the very first time? He decided he would at least try, if she didn’t want to do this, he would stop and that would be the end of it.

“Please, Haruhi…” he begged, his voice husky rich, and deep, conveying to her the need that he felt. He pressed his lips to her stomach, his hot breath ghosted across her skin.

For a moment he was sure that she would deny him. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth trying to make her decision but having one of the strongest men in Ouran on his knees begging her proved to be too much. A moment more and she removed her hands from his but he made no move to continue.

He wanted her consent before he went any further.

She looked at him expectantly wondering why he had not moved on but then again she didn’t tell him that he could continue.

She nodded her head, giving him her seal of approval.

Mori wasted no time, pulling the small pink panties down and over her hips, down her legs and off her feet. He set the delicate material to the side then gave the adorable girl in front of him his full attention.

Haruhi moved her hands to cover her face, her embarrassment almost too much to handle and then she felt his large hands clasp her wrists and pull them away from her face. 

“Don’t.” he said, wondering why she would ever feel compelled to hide any part of her because every inch that his eyes could see was absolutely beautiful, flawless.

“You’re beautiful.” he breathed, barely above a whisper “So sexy...”

His eyes roamed over her entire body, drinking in the sight of the woman before him. Her face was flushed, her eyelids half closed in her aroused state, her breathing was harsh but nothing compared to what it would sound like in a few moments, he was sure.

Mori’s gaze continued its downward sweep over her body, her small breasts moved with every breath she took, her nipples still hardened into little pebbles at the peaks, over the flat plain of her stomach before settling on the flesh that he had just uncovered.

He felt an overwhelming sense of gratification knowing that he was the first man to set eyes upon this much of her. He found it funny that, for someone who didn’t seem all that interested in the opposite sex, or the thought of being feminine, she was impeccably groomed. Only a few, shortly cropped curls adorned the top of her mound, the rest of it was shaved smooth. Her folds were already glistening with her ardor, the delicate flesh was swollen and flushed. 

He ran his large hands soothingly up and down her calves, while he leaned forward to place a few open mouthed kisses to the smooth skin of her stomach. She gasped at the contact, her breathing becoming more rapid the lower he dared to travel. 

Mori nudged her legs further apart with a gentle pressure on her knees, encouraging her to accomodate him, she resisted a little but it was half hearted, he could tell. Her modesty was quickly dissolving in the wake of her heated desire. Soon he reached the patch of curls at the top of her sex and without asking permission he swept his tongue from the bottom to the top of her.

Haruhi screamed loudly, surprised that such a sound had come from her but she was unable to stop it. She felt him lapping at her. Sucking on her hidden nub, before releasing it and tracing her folds with an expertise she could never have imagined. This was like nothing she had ever felt before. Sure, she had touched herself on very rare occasions, it was almost impossible not to when you were surrounded by such attractive men day in and day out but this made the desire she felt for this particular man earlier seem like nothing.

He was pleased to hear her enjoying this so thoroughly but he silently thanked the Gods that no one else was around. He didn’t want her to have to quiet herself, he wanted to be able to hear every scream, moan, and sigh that emitted from her perfect mouth and he considered each one to be more lovely than any song or piece of music he had ever heard, committing each sound to memory. He continued to lavish attention on her pressing his tongue deeper inside her, tasting her. He noted, to his amusement that her fluids held the subtle flavor of strawberries. He ran his finger up and down her slit a few times before positioning it at her entrance and very slowly pressed it into her, the tight walls of her sex clenching around the intruder and he groaned at the sensation, she was just so tight.

He pumped in and out of her slowly at first, then he gained speed as he continued urged on by the incoherent moans and her pleads for more. He added a second finger and found that it was quite a tight fit. He found his length harden further, almost painfully, at this discovery. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be buried within her heat but if she was going to be able to accommodate his length and size, he needed to prepare her accordingly.

She moaned loudly when a second finger entered her. It was an unfamiliar feeling but one that she found incredibly pleasurable. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from screaming again as his thumb moved to press against her pearl in quick, precise circles. Haruhi was astounded by how precisely his fingers moved, with a finesse you wouldn’t expect from someone of his size. She panted heavily, her body was tightening, the heat in her body reaching an all time high and she knew what was coming.

He could feel her imminent release rapidly approaching and his touches reached a fevered pitch. In one last move he curled his fingers inside of her, then pinched her pearl sending her over the edge. He felt her inner walls clench around his digits, pulling them from her body he bent down to lap up the remnants of her latest orgasm, reveling in the sweet taste of her. He wondered if one could get addicted to this sort of thing because he felt like he would.

Once satisfied there he brought his drenched fingers and pressed them against her lips, slipping the digits into her hot mouth.

She sucked on them greedily, tasting herself on his skin, curling her tongue around him. He grunted his approval at her actions, looking into her chocolate brown orbs that were clouded with lust. He had to have her. Now.

He moved his hands underneath her, taking her entire backside into his hands as he slid her to the very edge of the couch. He grabbed his length in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, watching as some of his liquid dribbled from his tip. His body was ready to take this further, he had to, his hunger for her at the breaking point. He ran his tip against her wet folds, he groaned, losing himself in the slick feeling as he coated himself with her juices, he lined himself up at her entrance and paused.

CHAPTER 5

 

He looked up at her, beseeching her with his eyes, he wasn’t sure as to how he should continue. He knew Haruhi was a virgin and it broke his heart to think he was going to have to bring her any sort of pain or discomfort. But what could he do? It was inevitable that he would have to do this if they were to go any further, and still, there was a small part of him that wanted to do this. Even though it would bring her pain, this would be the ultimate act in which he could take her as his own. No one else would be able to have her this way, untouched and pure.

Haruhi could read his hesitation and she knew why. She knew all too well that the first few minutes of this were going to be uncomfortable. Between health class, stories from the few female friends she had, and the occasional erotic novel that she would never admit to anyone that she had read, she was aware that this was going to hurt. Still, knowing that, she was fully prepared to continue. There was nothing she wanted more now than to be joined with this man, even if it could only be through their bodies. She saw the glint of sadness that touched his eyes and it made her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She was determined to erase it, so she would take away the guilt of him having to make the move. She reached up to him, snaking her arm around his neck she kissed him deeply then she brought herself down on him hard, impaling herself on his length.

Her mouth tore away from his as she cried out in pain. It hurt, more than she had anticipated but it wasn’t unbearable. She had felt worse, but the pain was sharp, like a jolt of lightning tearing through her. 

Mori was unable to move. His mind was reeling, trying to process more thoughts and sensations at once than he was used to. He couldn’t believe what she had just done. He was prepared to take it slow, to let her get accustomed to the feeling of him filling her but she took it upon herself to complete the task. The feeling was inconceivable and he was glad that she would take a few moments to adjust to him inside of her because if he moved now he was sure to spill himself into her. She was clutched tightly to him, both arms wrapped around his neck, her legs wrapped around his hips. 

She felt his large hand rub soothingly on her back and she immediately began to relax, the gesture bringing her great comfort. Her body was starting to relax, the pain was slowly ebbing away until it was almost gone, leaving only the feeling of him inside of her.

He felt so bad. She was fastened to his torso, he felt the small tremors that were running through her body so he began to rub her back. He was fairly certain that if they had to, he could stop now. He didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want her to cry. He didn’t want Haruhi to hate him for doing this to her. His heart clenched in his chest as the thought that she may not want to speak to him again came to mind. That one thought hurt more than any kendo related injury ever had. It hurt more than any of the fights, few though they may be, that he had had with Mitsukuni.

He hissed as he felt her shift against him, raising her hips slightly then bringing herself back down onto him. She felt so good, her wet heat stroking his member caused his desire for her to burn again. Her tight passage refusing to let go of him even as he pulled out of her, grasping him, trying to suck him back into her blinding heat. The feeling was blissfully mind numbing but he knew he couldn’t continue, not if she was hurting. He grasped her hips forcefully, halting any further movement from her.

“Haruhi, you don’t have to do this.” He breathed to her quietly. If their joining was going to cause her anymore distress he didn’t want it. 

“I’m fine.” She told him reassuringly.

It was not lost on him that her voice sounded unsteady, it shook as she spoke.

“I hurt you.” He stated, matter of fact.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt so bad now.” She replied, not wanting to end this, not yet.

He looked away from her, indecision clouding his mind. He was never one to question his actions, his heart was always true, his honor as a Morinozuka kept him on the path of righteousness but in this situation he just wasn’t sure.

Yes, he wanted Haruhi, desperately so, but not at the price of hurting her. Not at the price of losing her friendship. The desire he had for her physically didn’t even touch the desire he had for her emotionally. He resolved in his mind that he could give this up, absolutely, if he needed to.

“Takashi…” she begged, pouting her lips she moved against him again, rocking her hips. To her astonishment the action felt good, she moaned.

“Haruhi…” he growled, warning her, he sank his fingertips deeper into the supple skin on her hip. He was sure it would bruise later but he needed her to stop. Year and years of self-denial and self-control, his years of discipline were slipping away from him as she moved against him. If she didn’t stop, he knew he couldn’t control himself, he was teetering dangerously close to the edge.

“But I want you, Takashi.” She breathed, never ceasing in her delicious movements. She moaned louder this time as his shaft brushed past a particularly sensitive spot deep within her.

And that was all it took. The poker faced Takashi Morinozuka was powerless against this small woman before him. His steel resolve had just dissolved into ashes, drifting slowly into the night sky. He gave into his carnal instincts, pulling back, he slammed himself into her, forcing her to take him to the hilt and he gained a scream from her in the process. He repeated the actions, slamming himself into her roughly over and over again, reveling in the sounds of her strained moans, her pleas for more. He looked to see his lovers face, distorted in her state of pleasure and he felt himself get harder at the sight. Haruhi always had an air of control to her, an aloofness that made her somewhat unattainable to those around her but now she was his, throwing all her reservations out the window. Just as she had destroyed his control, he had demolished hers. He couldn’t help but set a fast pace, having restrained himself so much earlier he was unable to do so now.

Haruhi was in a state of sweet, blissful shock. She had just lost her virginity to the one she loved. White hot pleasure coursed through her body as she felt him stroking her from the inside with his hard length. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, making his tanned skin look all the more luscious, like fresh caramel. She ran her tongue along the pulse point at his neck, which was throbbing rapidly, his hot breath in her ear accompanied by his groans every so often.

He lifted her up off the couch without removing himself from her core, his hands lifting her up and down on his throbbing member and even though he was now buried to the hilt in her, rapidly claiming what was his he didn’t feel fulfilled. He wanted more.

Pulling himself out of her he deposited her on the couch. He smirked triumphantly as he heard her whimper at their loss of contact. 

‘Be patient, little one. I’ll give you everything you need in a moment’

“I want you on your knees.” He commanded in a breathy whisper.

Complying with his request, Haruhi sat up onto her knees, wondering why he would want her like this.

He couldn’t hold back the quiet laugh as he looked at her, she had obviously misinterpreted his request but he found her naivete to the situation cute, so deliciously innocent. She was, after all, still new to this experience. He positioned himself behind her on the couch, on his knees as well. He reached out, placing his large palm between her shoulder blades, he pushed her so that she was now bent over in front of him on her hands and knees.

“Mori-senpai?” she questioned.

Growling, not only at the sight of her spread this way before him, her backside exposed to him, her entrance glistening, just begging to be taken but also at her use of the honorific, he guided himself into her tight heat once again. He grabbed her by her hair, twisting the short, silky strands between his long fingers and pulled her against him so that her back was flush with his chest, all the while he remained buried deep inside of her.

Nipping her shoulder sharply, he said “Takashi.”

He released her and she fell back to her hands and knees. He began moving in and out of her again, pumping harder and harder as he went.

He wanted to hear it. He wanted her to scream his name, his first name. He had never craved anything this way before, he wanted to hear her cry his name over and over until she couldn’t speak anymore.

She cried out loud, the new angle of their love making caused his member to stroke heavily against her core. They were both breathing heavily, panting as their sweat and sexual fluids mixed from the rigors of their joining.

He knew he was coming close to completion, but he didn’t want to go alone. He wanted to take her with him, so he decreased the pace slightly, pulling himself out of her completely before burying himself within her again. His left hand reached around to tweak and tease the pink peak of her breast, while he took his thumb from his right hand and shoved it into her mouth.

She sucked on the digit eagerly, but he removed it shortly after he had placed it there. She would soon find out why.

Feeling her inner walls begin to tighten slightly as her release neared. He took the soaked appendage she had just been sucking on and pressed it into the smaller, tighter hole of her ass.

Her breath left her as she felt him sink, what she assumed was his thumb into her. Her moaning became much more vulgar and she found herself embarrassed that she found this so enjoyable. The sensation was becoming too much to handle. How did he know just what to do to send her over the edge? She felt that all too familiar tightening in her lower belly and as he moved his hand from her breast to press against her pink pearl she found herself unable to hold on.

“Takashiiiii! I- I-… cumming…” she screamed.

Between the clenching of her inner walls, tightening and squeezing him, her use of his common name, and the fact that she had just said something so dirty were all too much for him and he found himself coming undone. Her name spilled from his lips as he simultaneously spilled his hot seed into her body. He was sure he’d never cum this hard in his entire life.

As they both convulsed as their orgasms wracked through their bodies he felt himself losing his energy so he grabbed her and turned to the side as they both fell to the couch, he spooned her small body against his own, his large arm draped delicately over her.

Mori found it funny, for someone as athletic and powerful as he was, that he was completely exhausted by their recent activity. He thought, perhaps, having the added emotion tacked on to the sex made it a bit more taxing on a person. After all, he’d never felt this way about anyone else before.

It was a few minutes before their breathing returned to normal, he stroked her hair lovingly as he nuzzled into her neck, indulging in the scent of her. She smelled of cherry blossoms and sex, her usual scent tinged lightly with sweat from her physical exertion. It was mouthwatering.

He pressed feather light kisses to her shoulders, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. She was so warm and small. She fit, he thought, perfectly into the space his body created and he knew that when they had to part, it would hurt him more than he had anticipated.

Haruhi lay still, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms because she knew that all too soon this happy interlude would end. She was still in a state of disbelief that she had actually done… that… with Mori-senpai. No, with Takashi. It filled her with a warm fuzzy feeling knowing that he wanted her to speak his given name.

Absently, she wondered what time it was. Craning her neck to see the clock on the wall she gasped, sitting upright swiftly.

“Oh my God…”

He was glad she wasn’t looking at him because he flinched when she pulled away from him. The next words out of her mouth stung too, like thousands of tiny needles pricking his skin. It must be sinking in to her now what they had done, she was probably regretting it…

Mori watched the small girl as she ran around the room, picking up discarded pieces of her clothing, dressing herself quickly. Once she had donned her undergarments, she threw her camisole over her head and searched for her pants. She found them in the hands of her lover, walking over to him apprehensively, she offered a small thank you as she took them from his hands. He did not look at her as she finished dressing.

Across the room Haruhi noted her torn button down… she would have to purchase a new one since this particular piece was now rendered useless. Her face flushed as she remembered the act that had caused that damage, that familiar heat returning between her legs, she rubbed her thighs together absently. 

‘Should I be feeling like this again so soon?’

Mori now sat on the couch, having put his slacks back on he had not replaced any other articles of clothing. His head was in his hands, his ears trained on the movement of the other occupant of the room. Was she so desperate to get away from him now? His heart felt like it was tearing in half, he wasn’t used to this sort of feeling. 

He noted that the noises in the room had ceased and he assumed she had taken her leave. He steeled himself before raising his head, to his surprise he was now staring into the brown eyes of Haruhi.

Haruhi was instantly distressed at the desperate, almost pained look that her senpai’s face held. She never could have imagined this expression on his face.

“What’s wrong, Takashi?” she asked, her voice quiet, as if she were afraid it may scare him away somehow.

Takashi sighed, his name on her lips causing a shiver of desire to slink its way up his spine again. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t let her go, he couldn’t go back to normal. He had to try.

“Haruhi…” he started before trailing off, his nerve waning just slightly. He cleared his throat before starting again.

“Be with me.” He said, simply. He took both of her small hands in his own, his eyes holding hers. He wondered if she could feel the slight tremor of his hands.

“I’m not sure I understand, senpai. What do you mean?” she asked, her brows knitting together in confusion. What was he asking of her?

Takashi ground his teeth, frustrated by his awkwardness with words. He couldn’t afford for her to misunderstand him. This moment would decide his happiness, for the rest of his life. He needed to be direct for once, this time he needed to voice his wants.

“I mean, that I want you to be mine, Haruhi.”

But that still wasn’t what he really wanted to say, what he really wanted to tell her was that he loved her, however, he felt rejection would sting that much more if he left himself that vulnerable so he phrased it this way.

He felt her hands tense in his and he watched her intently, eager for her response. His heart sunk in his chest as the moments ticked by, unable to read her expression he was becoming more despondent by the second.

Then finally, after what felt like an eternity, her eyes softened and she moved in to kiss him gently, her lips molding to his.

“I love you, Takashi.” She replied.

Mori’s eyes widened in surprise, in truth he wasn’t expecting her to reply that way. He was bracing himself for the sweet rejection that she dishes out to the other members of the host club. He never, in his wildest dreams, would have thought that Haruhi shared the same feelings he did.

He reached out and pulled the petite girl into his arms, he squeezed her tightly, not enough to hurt her, but he needed to know that she was real. That this was real, that he and Haruhi loved each other.

He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes, he wanted her to know he was serious.

“I love you too, Haruhi.”

He watched as she smiled again, she really looked genuinely happy and he was too.

Now that his deepest feelings were voiced, he wondered why she seemed to be in such a hurry to take her leave of him. If she loved him and didn’t regret what they did together, why was she rushing around?

“Do you have to go?” he asked, the faintest trace of defeat in his voice.

Haruhi hesitated for a moment, her eyes travelling between the clock on the wall and his eyes. She certainly didn’t want to leave but she needed to. It was almost one o’clock in the morning, their romantic interlude lasted much longer than she ever could have imagined and she knew her father would be severely cross with her when she came home and yet she was reluctant to leave, afraid that if she did this would reveal itself as some sort of dream.

“I do. My dad is probably wondering where I am...” she finally said.

He nodded his head in understanding, taking her hand in his he placed a feather light kiss to her palm, conveying to her the feelings he couldn’t seem to speak aloud.

“May I walk you home?”

Haruhi was pleased by his request, at this hour she didn’t really want to make the trek alone.

“I would like that very much, Takashi, I really would.”

With that he stood, he picked his shirt up from the couch and promptly noticed the small drops of crimson that adorned the fabric. 

He bit back a groan, he knew what it was and a small part of him felt terrible for what he was about to do. He decided to forego that shirt, instead he folded it up and put it in his bag, a small reminder of their first coupling. 

If she noticed she didn’t voice it so he instead put his blazer on, without his button down, it would be enough cover on their journey, at this time of night they weren’t likely to pass many others on the street.

Now that they were both clothed he felt the need to cement his feelings for her, to let her know this wasn’t some fleeting fancy for him, that he wanted her tomorrow, and the next day and the next...

He reached over to her, cupping her face gently in his massive hands, he kissed her lips, then the tip of her nose, her forehead and back to her lips where he kissed her firmly, deeply, demanding a lifetime from her.

Haruhi felt lightheaded. This was for real, Takashi loved her and she loved him.

As they broke from their contact, Haruhi couldn’t help but notice the love shining in the eyes of the man that most would deem indifferent and uncaring. She couldn’t believe how far from the truth that was.

Mori took her hand in his, his other held both of their school bags and they took their leave of the host club room, knowing that the next time they entered, things would never be the same. They would have to reveal to their friends their relationship, but neither felt the anxiety they thought they should. They would have each other in the end, that knowledge alone made it so much easier to face.

The next day, as Kyoya walked into the club room to begin calculations for the next ridiculous theme Tamaki had planned for them all, he noticed the white buttons strewn across the floor. 

It took him less than ten seconds to recognize what they belonged to and what must have happened. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his forefinger. Today had the potential to be exceedingly irritating but then again, he had told Haruhi he didn’t mind what she did so long as it didn’t interfere with club activities.

He wondered if this would qualify as an adequate disruption...

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm always embarrassed when I go back and re-read the smut I've written.


End file.
